


Love Comes in Many Forms

by SoapDiSpencer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kindaichi Yuutarou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Vice-Captain Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: First years as third years brainrot. I don't know how else to say that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

They fell together so naturally. Anyone who thought that it would be complicated obviously didn’t know them very well. They fell together like pieces of a puzzle filling gaps and making a beautiful mosaic. They were a team on and off the court, and people talked about what that meant, but they didn’t need to. They didn’t need to talk about what it meant because it meant something different for them. They loved each other and transcended traditional relationship labels. They didn't know how to explain it to anyone. They just needed each other.

"Our boyfriend is a bitch and we love him so much." 

Okay, so maybe there were a million better ways to reveal their relationship to the world, but it got the job done when Kageyama blurted out a defensive comeback when another team thought they could talk shit about Tsukishima. 

"Our?"

The little shit looked like he was about to start in again, but Yachi marched over looking like an angel of vengeance to stand directly in front of Tsukishima as if he wasn't nearly twice her size. 

"Who do you think you are bothering my team? Some whiney little second year? Are you mad that you could never win against us?" She was a vision of beauty like this. Yamaguchi shifted to press a kiss to her cheek right as Tsukishima wrapped an arm around her waist. Kageyama was still pressed against Tsukishima's side and Hinata was already tucked up against Yamaguchi's side. They were always looped together. Their team had gotten used to how affectionate they were never questioning it, but there was no denying it now. 

"I would leave before you really set her off. She's been known to decimate much stronger than you." Tsukishima had been very obviously shocked when Kageyama stepped to his defense. He could handle it on his own, but he was honestly glad that he didn't always have to. Hinata laughed softly leaning into Yamaguchi more. 

"I mean we already plan on destroying you on the court. I wouldn't want you to have to suffer through it twice." Hinata always seemed to sound like he was the sweetest person in the room even with that dangerous intense look in his eyes. The other player stumbled away from Hinata who dragged his tongue along his teeth looking up at Tsukishima. 

"So, Tobio, when did you plan on informing us that we were telling people?"

"I-I didn't mean to."

"You're such a dumbass." The insult sounded so sweet as Tsukishima leaned down to kiss him soft and slow. Yachi was next pressing a soft kiss to Kageyama's lips.

"You did well. He's a bitch, but he's our bitch."

Hinata laughed and smacked Kageyama's ass and kissed his cheek making the setter flush bright red and round to start yelling at their ace but was caught off guard by the soft smile. 

"Are you ready to crush them harder than they ever have been crushed before? We won't need long."

That level of trust between them never wavered. Hinata fully trusted that Kageyama would never let them down. Hinata trusted them all to always be there for him. He never once doubted their love. He opened up his heart to them and let them make themselves at home. 

"As captain, I have to disapprove of starting fights with other teams. But as your boyfriend, I can't wait to crush them."

"And that's all we need. Come on captain we need to get warmed up. You have defended your vice-captain well enough."

"Kageyama! Tsukishima!"

"Kunimi! Kindaichi! Were those your underclassmen because I promise I will end them?"

"Nope. Not ours. We are all already in uniform."

Tsukishima stepped to the side to avoid Kunimi's hand trying to drive itself into his hair. Despite the rivalry, they had bonded with other teams over the years. 

"Oi! Goshiki! Get over here!" Hinata called out to the other ace. They clashed constantly, but Hinata claimed they were friends. Yamaguchi doubted that Goshiki found it as friendly as Hinata did. He spent most of his time trying to keep Hinata from starting a fight with every team. He had expected it to be Tsukishima, but no. Hinata was as likely to start a fight as he was to make friends with everyone. The underclassmen loved it. 

"No, Hinata. If you rile him up I am going to have to punish you when we get back." The threat made Hinata flush bright red. Yamaguchi was a formidable captain, but he was even scarier as a boyfriend. Kageyama came to Hinata's defense easily. 

"Captain, no flirting when there is volleyball to be played."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. Volleyball is flirting for you."

Kageyama winked at Yamaguchi and finally, they split off to warm up. Hinata and Goshiki inevitably got into a competition and Kageyama was right in the middle, egging them on with nearly impossible sets knowing that Goshiki wasn't used to them the same way Hinata was. 

When they finally dragged themselves off the court waving goodbye to Seijoh, Date Tech, and Shiratorizawa who they had formed a tight relationship with over the last two years. They still fought constantly, but feelings never stayed harsh. Friendly rivalry pushed them to fly higher. When they got back to Karasuno and finally let the underclassmen escape having to of course force a few of them out the door like they used to have to be forced themselves. 

"Hitoka… you know how fucking hot you look when you go all scary manager on us?"

"Me? I think the hottest part was Tobio claiming us all while still managing to call Kei a bitch."

"Just… can you imagine first year you seeing you now? The Hitoka who was so painfully shy and apologized for everything?"

"Can you imagine the Tadashi from first year here thinking he didn't deserve being on the court? Now, look at you. Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Captain, respectively, you are the hottest captain I have ever seen," Tobio whispered lowly in Tadashi's ear running his fingers through his long hair tugging it free from the hair tie pinning it back. Kei shifted to run his fingers through Tadashi's hair as well. He couldn't keep his hands out of Tadashi's hair ever since the captain had grown it out. They were all weak to each other.

"I think we are ignoring how hot our vice-captain is. That block today?" 

"Shoyo, get your hand off my ass."

"Oh, is that yours? Sorry I was reaching for Hitoka."

"Dirty liar."

Shoyo shifted to pull Hitoka into a slow soft kiss his fingers trailing along her waist. Tadashi smiled leaning into Kei his own hand settling on Kei's hip. 

"How did we get so lucky?"

"Apparently they love that we are bitchy."

"Will you please let that go? It's the first thing that came to mind."

"It's adorable."

"Shoyo get your hand out of her shirt. We are not letting you feel us up in the club room."

"You guys are no fun. Tobio you'll let me right?"

Tobio flushed at having Shoyo's full attention on him. He tried to pull a grumpy face, but it faltered when he arched against Shoyo's nimble fingers teasing him through his clothes. 

Tadashi shook his head, gripping Shoyo's hair, pulling him into a deep, demanding kiss. Shoyo seemed to falter his fingers tangling in Tadashi's hair forgetting their quest under Tobio's clothes. 

"No, we are not fucking in the club room. Captain's orders. Get dressed."

"Yes, Captain." Shoyo shouldn't be able to make that sound like sin dripping from his tongue, but that's what it sounded like. They all got into their normal clothes Hitoka going over the numbers for practice so that they knew what to work on. 

"Would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

"Let me call my mother to tell her I won't be coming home."

"I was already heading to Kei's, so of course."

Their relationship was hard to describe, but it worked for them and they were unapologetically in love with each other.

  
  
  
  



	2. Blankets and Warmth

They didn't fall together easily. There had been fights where they screamed at each other until they were blue in the face. Tobio and Shoyo hadn't talked to each other for a solid month during their second year. But all the fighting was worth it in the end, because now they functioned together like a well-oiled machine. Shoyo dancing around the kitchen making them a healthy meal to repair any damage from practice. Kei going over their homework and notes so that he knew what they needed to go over with Hitoka curled into his side making a color-coded study sheet with each of his suggestions. Tobio and Tadashi worked on new practice tactics to whip their first years into shape. When Shoyo finished cooking Tadashi and Kei would clean up while Hitoka went over the study sheets with Shoyo and Tobio to make sure they understood it. After their homework was done and the kitchen was clean they would curl up in a tangle of limbs desperate for the rightness of being in each other's arms. 

"You're beautiful, Tadashi."

"Shoyo," Tadashi whined out Shoyo's name, his cheeks flushing red. He never thought that he would be surrounded by the most beautiful people he knew while they doted on him. He always hated his face, but he had a hard time keeping it up with the way they all kissed their love into his skin.

"Don't whine at him for telling the truth."

"Hitoka. How can he call me beautiful when you are right there?"

"You just have a thing for blondes."

"And there goes the moment Kei."

Shoyo chuckled, shifting closer to press his lips against another cluster of freckles on Tadashi's shoulder. Tobio nipped at Hitoka's jaw softly when she got close enough drawing a soft giggle from her. Kei caressed his hands through Shoyo's hair his eyes soft as he watched the four of them.

"Not much of a moment when he is trying to get into your pants."

"I am always trying to get into your pants. That doesn't make it any less true."

"God, how do you have so much energy?"

"I like you calling me a god. Oof!"

Shoyo let out a grunt when Tadashi hit him with a pillow. Shoyo pouted over at him but tucked himself under Tobio to protect him from another blow from the pillow.

"You are low using sweet Tobio as a shield."

Shoyo and Kei both snorted at Tobio being called sweet. Tadashi and Hitoka babied him and it was no secret. He was still a tyrant on the court, but they had easily learned how to push right back when he got too demanding. That skill had come in handy with their relationship, but a skill that had come more in handy was making sure that he never felt like they were going to leave him for his tyrannical ways. 

"It's safer here. Plus, you can't tell me that you would pass up the opportunity to be within licking distance of these abs."

"Only as much as we can't help but want to be within biting distance of these thighs."

"Tadashi! You're letting Shoyo corrupt you."

"That's rich coming from you, Mr. Please Hitoka sit on my face."

"That was  _ one _ time!"

"The entire team heard it, Kei!"

"You were all thinking it!"

"You shouldn't get off on me yelling at you so much."

"Only as much as he gets off on Tadashi pushing him around."

"Stay out of this King."

"I wouldn't talk, Tobio. We can always bring up how much you drooled when Hitoka managed to stop that ball before it hit the new manager."

"It was impressive!"

"Why are we focusing so much on me right now?"

"Because we love you?"

"We were appreciating Tadashi. Don't let our captain get out of it."

"Oh, now you've done it."

Shoyo's lips pressed softly back against Tadashi's shoulders mapping out more of the freckles with his lips and tongue. Tadashi hummed and tilted his head to give Shoyo more room. 

"Kei, that's my shirt."

"I'm aware."

"You're insufferable."

Kei pushed up Hitoka's shirt slightly to press a kiss against her stomach and then cuddle closer. Hitoka let Kei press his face into her stomach holding him close while Tobio draped along Kei's back to hug Hitoka as well. 

"Why does Kei always get the middle?"

"Because you get distracted feeling someone up before you get the chance to claim it?"

"This is a hate crime." Shoyo pouted against Tadashi's neck still leaving butterfly kisses wherever he could. 

"That's not a fucking hate crime, dumbass." Tobio sounded absolutely done with Shoyo already. 

"Well, I hate it. I deserve the middle at least once!" 

"Not with your kicking. Be glad you don't get sequestered in your own room."

"Kei! The only reason you get the middle is that you hog all the fucking blankets."

"That's Tadashi!"

"Liar! He climbs out of the blankets!"

"You all suck to sleep with. We love you anyway."

"That doesn't make it any nicer Hitoka."

Hitoka hesitated for a second wondering if she had come off a little too harsh up until Tadashi ran his fingers through her hair and Kei pressed another kiss to her stomach. Kei preferred to have his head covered by the blanket when he slept and if he tried to line himself up normally then it would uncover their feet so he tended to curl up against Hitoka's stomach since she moved the least in her sleep. Tobio took the other side since he could keep Kei warm with his body heat if Tadashi actually managed to kick the blankets off all of them in the night. 

They had spent months trying to build up Hitoka's confidence in their relationship and outside it. She had been so painfully anxious around everyone at first that often they had to make sure no one used it against her their second year. Throughout the year she had grown more into her position and their relationship. She hadn't doubted herself nearly as much in a while with all four boys ready to reassure her even if they didn't always agree with her. 

They all had their little quirks. Shoyo had to constantly be reminded not to push himself too hard. Tobio knew his limits and knew how to take care of himself, but Shoyo was always pushing forward until they made him rest and recover. Getting sick during nationals their first year had really gotten to him making him slightly obsessed with trying to keep his body in perfect shape. Sometimes he went too far.

Kei had a hard time not hiding behind a mask of snarky indifference. They knew how to handle his sharp words and knew when it was just hiding whatever he was feeling at the time. They had worked him through enough panic attacks to be able to pick up the warning signs before even Kei could. 

Tadashi still had a hard time feeling like he deserved this. He still walked behind them every so often wondering how he fit into the group when they were all so radiant. Then they would turn to him and start showering him with love and affection reminding him exactly how much they loved him with every press of their lips against his skin. 

They all still struggled, but they were better for it. They knew each other intimately in a way that could not be explained by a mere word of what they were to each other. They were so much to each other. They were five people who saw all the ugly they had and loved each other not despite it, but because of it.

"Go to sleep, himbos."

"I resent being lumped into that."

"I refuse to believe that you think."

"Hitoka! That was _one_ time!"

"You asked me to sit on your face in front of the first years. I am never letting you live it down."


End file.
